


Take it easy

by alienrice



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff now that i think about it, I just wanted to write for yocat, M/M, Seungseok who?lmao jk, i dont know what i was thinking, please forgive me for i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Another from the prompt generator,Wooseok having to help Yohan undress after an injury.





	Take it easy

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write for yocat bcnskzkcjd and i cant believe my first one is a smut gdi im sorry if this was weird and all... I TRIED OK AND IF THIS WAS BAD IT SIL'S IDEA HHJGKGKGL IM KIDDING

  
"Come to my room" Wooseok whispers to Yohan's ear, just as all of them arrived to their dorm's building by their bus. Yohan was being held on the shoulder by Hangyul, that ofcourse, didn't hear it because he was too busy talking about what to have for dinner with Dohyon. Yohan become completely flustered because he just felt the older's breath on his skin. He then just responded with a shaky nod and Wooseok smiled softly at him and walked pass by them, joining the other hyungs taking the first elevator up.  
  
All of the members had decide to have dinner before washing up at just one floor of the apartment, which was where Wooseok, Seungwoo, Hyeongjun, Minhee and Junho shared. So when Yohan and the others went up, their food had already been delivered, even Dohyon had started eating.  
  
"Oh? Dohyon? You didn't wait for us?!" Hangyul greeted jokingly, almost making the youngest choke  
  
"It's my first bite!" Dohyon mumbled, his mouth full with food.  
  
"Bet you've beeb saving food in your cheeks huh since they are that big?" Seungyoun teased, making all of them laugh. It was their daily banter that makes the dorm feels more like home, so most of the times, Seungwoo just led it slide.  
  
Yohan scans the room, looking for a certain small person, when their eyes finally met, the other taps the empty space next to him, ushering Yohan to sit next to him. The older was currently holding a chicken drumstick, which was weird in Yohan's eyes because he clearly heard chicken feet (Wooseok's favourite) being on their menu. _Why is he suddenly eating something else?_ he worries.  
  
Yohan hesitated at first, to sit next to Wooseok, afraid of what the older would do, he wanted to delay the time for them being close and alone without the other members. But Hangyul already pushed him down, making him sit right next to Wooseok while saying "just sit here, it's easier for you to get up once we start eating"  
  
Yohan just smiled awkwardly to Hangyul and as he glanced at Wooseok who was nonchalantly biting his own chicken, he felt a shiver running through his spine. _He doesn't really know why_.

Well, actually he has an inkling to why, he was scared. Scared of being scolded by his boyfriend.

  
Kim Wooseok, infamously known as Woosatan.  
  
You see, Yohan had sprained his ankle at the shoot today. He could've taken it easy because it was just a rehearsal, but his enthusiasm and love for his fans made him exert more energy and force all through the choreography which resulted in him spraining an ankle. He was saddened by it of course, since they just had made their anticipated debut. And now, the doctor told him to rest atleast six weeks until he can dance again. Wooseok did held him up when he felt the pain in his leg on the shoot, though Wooseok didn't say anything to him at all after and that was before Yohan was taken to the hospital to get treatment.  
  
He was worried that Wooseok would get angry at him when they were finally left alone, and he wanted to try to delay that. So he asked Junho if he wanted to play games with him after dinner, but Junho shook his head, saying he wanted to sleep. Then he turned to Seungyoun, hoping that the older would help him this time, but Seungyoun was already shaking his head furiously, as he had received a glare from the satan himself seconds before. Yohan wanted to call Hangyul but Wooseok squeezed his thigh softly, making him swallowed the suggestion of watching TV with Hangyul.

_Well, great. _He thought, as he just continue eating his food as slowly as he possibly can.  
  
Dinner passed by quickly than Yohan would've wanted, everyone was probably tired and most of the kids had already wash up and were preparing to go to bed, well, except Dohyon, who still haven't finished eating. Wooseok then gets up from where he was seated before he bends down again to whisper at Yohan's ear.  
  
"Wait in my room, i'll be there in 10. You can walk there right?" He says, and Yohan shakily nods making Wooseok smile softly at him.  
  
  
  
  
When Yohan got into his boyfriend's room, without no one noticing, he flops down on Wooseok's bed, it was comfy as the last time he remembered, he was used to lying there with the older. He sighs deeply thinking of what's coming, already accepting his fate. He closes his eyes when he heard the door being open and locked after.  
  
"Yohan-ah" Wooseok called.  
  
_Here it comes..._ Yohan thought, expecting a nagging Wooseok to appear.  
  
  
But to his shock, Wooseok took his hand instead as he sits next to Yohan on the bed. Yohan opened his eyes completely and sat up immediately. Wooseok took Yohan's hand and rested his cheek on Yohan's palm.  
  
"You made me worried." Wooseok speaks, all too soft for Yohan's ears, "Please take it easy... I don't want to see you hurt again." he continues, staring at Yohan's eyes. Yohan felt sad and guilty suddenly, probably because he had assumed Wooseok would lash out on him first. "I know you want to show your fans more, but you know your health and well being comes first right?" Wooseok adds, almost like a threat seeing how serious he looked.  
  
But Yohan got calmer at that, he finally took both of Wooseok cheeks on his hand, cupping them and pecked lightly on the latter's lips.  
  
"I know hyung. I'm sorry. It was my fault. I got nervous since it was our first show that I thought I should've done more." Yohan reasons, still cupping Wooseok's cheeks.  
  
"I get it. That's how I felt the first time too. I'm glad it's just a slight injury, but it makes me feel better knowing that you will finally get to rest... seeing how much practices you often had until late at night" Wooseok chuckled, but yelped when Yohan suddenly pull him onto his lap.  
  
"Gosh, why was I scared at you at first? I thought you were gonna get angry with me" Yohan nuzzles his nose on Wooseok's nape, sniffing his scent because he had missed it, especially today.  
  
"Well I am angry. But I just thought I will save that until you recover, atleast then, you can already run" Wooseok says, and Yohan gulped hard. _Well that's in six weeks...._  
  
"Do you feel like taking a shower now then? The others already went to sleep." Wooseok says, when he had finished cleaning with Junho just now, the floor got really quiet and when he went to check the other rooms, it was filled with snores.  
  
"Hmm maybe later. It's hard to get out of these jeans" Yohan says, still hugging the older. "And I'm too comfortable to be dealing with that now" he adds. Wooseok then turned around to face him, making him whine by the sudden loss of comfort.  
  
"Well I can help you with that" Wooseok says, all too innocent for Yohan's liking. Yohan just raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the older meant. What he didn't realize was how Wooseok's hands were already sneaking around his crotch area.  
  
He let out a small moan when Wooseok suddenly palms the area. "H-hyung" he says, realizing that the latter wasn't accidentally palming that area. He feels his bulge grows, because Wooseok suddenly leans down to his crotch while still stroking it with the hard denim fabric on top of it.  
  
"Relax okay? I just want to help you." Wooseok says, while unzipping Yohan's jeans. Now that's left from Wooseok's breath to completely hit on Yohan's cock was the brief Yohan was wearing.  
  
"I think you don't need to wear that shirt to shower right?" Wooseok asks, and Yohan immediately takes off his shirt without the older even commanding him to.  
  
When both his jeans and shirt were taken off, Yohan almost falls down lying on the bed again because Wooseok shocks him with wet kisses on his cock through his briefs but he managed to hold up, leaning his elbows on the bed.  
  
"Aren't you too eager?" Yohan asks gently, not that he was unhappy about it.  
  
"It's been months." Wooseok replies, as he slowly pulls Yohan's briefs down, "now that you can't go to late night practices...." he adds when Yohan's cock was out in full view for him to feast. Yohan groaned when he felt kitty licks on his cock, making him suddenly remembers the ship name their fans made for them, _Yocat. because Wooseok's a cat._  
  
He let out a whimper when Wooseok suddenly swallows him hard, licking all the way through his shaft. "H-hyung... this is bad. You are getting better at this. Hnnng" Yohan praises, making Wooseok goes harder on him.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm always good at this" Wooseok say in between him swallowing and swirling his tongue around Yohan's cock.  
  
"Fuck Hyung, I'm so sorry. You are always good. I didn't know what i was thinking. How did I go months without this?" Yohan places his hand on Wooseok's hair, fighting the urge to just fuck the latter's mouth, right then and there. He heard Wooseok moaned, probably liking what he just had said. Wooseok was always good for Yohan's praises, he particularly melts at them.  
  
"Hyung I'm clo--" Yohan says few minutes after, he couldn't hold up longer at how Wooseok was doing him. Wooseok just swallows harder at that, hollowing his cheeks and taking Yohan deeper into his throat. When Yohan finally came, he came into Wooseok's mouth because the older made it seem like he didn't want Yohan's cock out from his mouth. Yohan was panting really hard after, but he pull Wooseok's face to him, crashing their lips together, not caring that he could taste himself on the other's lips.  
  
"Let's shower Hyung" Yohan invites. Wooseok smiled and nods softly before he kisses the younger again, because how could he say no?  
  
Yohan needed someone to help him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Well i didnt know how that turned out lmao ill give it a read and change whatever mistake i made later


End file.
